


Harlee Potter: The Epilogue

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Harlee Potter [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, they're gonna be together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “You missed me?”Gwil shoots him an endearing, longing look, a soft curl to his lips “of course I’ve missed you, nearly killed me to just leave like I did, I really care about you Ben, it’s just unfortunate we keep meeting in such annoying circumstances. I know I’m going to sound like the naïve teenager by saying this; but I think we could have something really good, those few days we had together…I’ve never really felt that”akathe reunion





	Harlee Potter: The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so consider this an apology for leaving y'all on a cliffhanger! in my eyes, this will wrap up the series pretty nicely, and set's Ben and Gwil up for a fun secret relationship. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for a while there, but i hope this makes up for it
> 
> ALSO feel free to leave any comments/feedback down below! I love hearing from you! and, if you want, you can send me a request!!

If Ben had found doing work at school with Gwil teaching difficult, trying to do revision with him standing centimetres away in uniform was near impossible. Ben’s brain wasn’t working, he knew if he started writing he’d just end up writing the man’s name over and over again. He’d never loved the ministry more than he did right now.

He’d hardly taken his eyes off Gwil the whole morning, still in shock that the universe had aligned like this for him. Though, he supposed now there was the problem of ‘we kinda slept together and got emotionally invested but now you’ve got a serious job and can’t afford getting distracted because my dad’s life is in your hands.' To make matters worse, Gwil was impossible to read, and he hadn’t so much as side-eyed Ben since the blond had sat down.

He knew he’d have to ask at some point, he couldn’t let himself pine for the next two weeks- it would destroy him, but he wasn’t sure how he’d get the auror alone, not with his dad…his dad! If it was one thing that man didn’t have, it was trust in his son to do the right thing. Between the apparent security threat, and his dad’s love for his reputation, there was no way he’d let the blond go walkabout on his own- he’d probably been lucky to be able to go to the bathroom without supervision.

Ben pressed the end of his quill into his cheek, finger’s tapping on the parchment, his eyes drifting to where his father is busily scraping his quill along some likely ‘very important’ documents. It’s then that Ben decides to try his luck, pulling himself to his feet, clearing his throat until the older man finally looks up, an impatient look on his face.

“Could I go to the library real quick? I’m having a spot of hassle with my history of magic revision” he explained, jaw clenching, he wasn’t sure what he’d do if the man turned around and said no, but he couldn’t really come up with a valid explanation as to why he would deny his son such a right.

His father takes a moment for consideration, looking towards where Ben’s temporary work station was covered in scrolls upon scrolls of holiday work. At long last he sighs, “fine, take Lee with you, I don’t want you causing trouble, not with everything going on” Ben almost hugs the man, biting back a smile as he looks to where Gwilym had finally taken notice of him again.

He wastes no time exiting the office, a little bounce in his step as he walks, body tingling, skin buzzing as he moves. When they’re out of earshot of the office, he slows, falls into step beside the auror. “So, fancy we meet again, professor” he hums, cheeks aching where his smile sits, the brunet rolling his eyes.

“It is, but I’m not a professor anymore, and I’m here to keep you from ‘causing trouble.’ No matter how much you’ve missed me, or I’ve missed you, I can’t risk it again. This is serious stuff, Ben, I could be the difference between you either having or not having a dad” Gwil explained, his tone grave, and despite the blond understanding his seriousness, his whole being ached to kiss him, feel his hands against him again.

“You missed me?”

Gwil shoots him an endearing, longing look, a soft curl to his lips “of course I’ve missed you, nearly killed me to just leave like I did, I really care about you Ben, it’s just unfortunate we keep meeting in such annoying circumstances. I know I’m going to sound like the naïve teenager by saying this; but I think we could have something really good, those few days we had together…I’ve never really felt that” Ben felt his heart twist in his chest, he’d felt the exact same, and now he could feel all his fears, all his insecurities, all his doubts, about Gwil ever not caring about him melt away.

“Merlin’s beard I forgot how bloody charming you were, I’ve already cried once today, I don’t need to do it again thank you very much” Ben chuckled, absent-mindedly wiping at his eyes just in case, missing the concerned look Gwil had shot him at the mention of him crying.

They walked on in silence a moment, until Gwil sighed “so, did you actually need to get books, or was this just a clever plot to seduce me into forgetting my auror vows in some stuffy storage closet?” he asked, and Ben almost laughed out loud, his eyes lighting up.

“Well, at first it was just to be able to talk to you again but now that you mention a storage closet…” he wiggles his eyebrows, and the brunet, shakes his head, amusement tugging at his mouth as he herds the younger man into the library. Ben grinning to himself, oh, he was gonna get into that storage closet, that was a promise.

Whilst his plan originally had been just a way to get away from his dad with Gwil, Ben quickly realized he may as well use the resources offered to him to his own advantage. He’d unfortunately not paid attention during most classes (thanks to the tall brunet standing behind him) and could use a little extra revision.

But, eventually he gave up, and turned towards Gwil, signalling that they could leave, “how is there nothing here?” the older man asked with a frown, looking around at the dozens of shelves.

“Because we’re learning about a war that the ministry didn’t do very well in, in fact they fucked up severely by ignoring the threat till it was at their door. I’m not surprised they don’t have it, everyone wants to hide their mistakes, cowards” Ben sighed, keeping the disappointed act up for a few moments until they were back out and heading towards his dad’s office.

“Do we have to go back? I feel like I’m dying in there, you sure I can’t just run away?”

“Benjamin, I’m here to stop you from causing trouble, and no offense, but you’re not exactly the easiest to manage” Ben frowns, scrambling for a way to turn this around and somehow get Gwil somewhere dark and private.

“Stop me from ‘causing trouble’…well, if I were to accidentally, _somehow_ end up on the end of your cock, and if I accidentally, _somehow_ let you fuck me, would that be ‘causing trouble’?” Ben asks, adopting the most innocent voice he could muster, shooting a sideways glance at the auror that leaves the older man swallowing thickly, obviously their previous interactions were still fresh in his mind.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

Ben doesn’t get an answer right away, instead he  feels a hand against his elbow and then he’s apparating, his whole-body filling with a strange feeling he can’t shake, even once they stop and wind up in a- yes, a stuffy storage closet.

“Depends on whether you can keep your pretty mouth shut and not get us caught” Gwil finished, at once pressing their mouths together, and Ben almost moans out loud at the feeling of his lips after too long apart. “I’m starting to think I’m a bit of an idiot” he breathed, mouth dropping to Ben’s neck as he works at the blond’s belt, “throwing everything on the line for you all the time…you’re lucky you’re worth it.”

Ben felt his knees go week, the words striking a nerve, they were in way over their heads. Speaking of way in, Gwil had worked the blond’s pants off his hips, his fingers slick (likely thanks to some sort of enchantment, considering Gwil was slipping his wand back into its holster) and already pressing between Ben’s legs, the younger man wasn’t really sure how they were going to manage, they had limited space and Ben was much shorter (and thanks to his Quidditch muscles- heavier) than Gwil. But, the blond couldn’t trouble himself with the thought for very long, because now there was a finger slipping into him, and Ben had to bite down on his tongue hard to hold back any noise that threatened to reveal them.

“I wish- wish we didn’t have to do it like this” Gwil breathed into his neck, Ben humming shakily in agreement, focusing on not letting his legs collapse under him as Gwil slowly stretched him out, long fingers hitting all the right spots. “I hate having to hide you, hate that I had to leave you like I did” he adds, slipping a second in, pressing Ben hard against the wall as a way to hold him upright.

“You’re worth being hidden…I don’t-ah- care what it takes, I want to be with you” Ben groaned through gritted teeth, clinging to Gwil’s shoulders firmly, because he knew he’d likely fall to the floor otherwise. Their mouths joined in another kiss not a few seconds later, the older man’s lips insistent and needy against his, and when a tongue brushed his bottom lip, he eagerly parted them, he decided he wanted to drown in Gwil.

By the time Gwil decides he’s ready, Ben is quaking and biting down hard on the material of his jacket to keep himself silent, his skin feeling so incredibly hot and tingly under Gwil’s hands. He lets himself be manhandled so he’s facing the wall, let’s the brunet nudge his legs apart, he wished they could do this properly, could do this facing each other, with all the time in the world.

But they didn’t, and Ben would happily take all that he can get.

‘All that he can get’ being him getting rawed in a stuffy storage closet.

Ben can feel Gwil’s hands against his hips, thumbs gently running over the dimples in his lower back as he slowly presses into the blond. Leaving the younger man breathing hotly into his own sleeve, muffling his moans with the fabric. He won’t risk them being caught, he needs this, Gwil needs this, they both need this.

The amount of focus required to keep quiet, is more focus than Ben has ever used on anything ever, to keep his damn mouth shut through the spine-tingling sensation of Gwil’s perfect cock rubbing up hot and heavy over his prostate is like the worse kind of torture. He can feel the older man’s breath hot against the back of his neck, can feel his chest brush his back, and Ben bites his lip, drinking in the closeness.

As he fucks hard into the blond, Gwil lets a hand slip down, fingertips gliding over the soft skin of Ben’s thighs, nail’s grazing until goose bumps ridge the pale flesh, and the younger man whines, willing the hand to touch the stiff, leaking member. Though, still, the auror’s fingers evade it, brushing his inner thighs, squeezing and caressing, wringing every little squeak and mewl from Ben that he can.

"Please, stop fucking about, I need you, please” Ben whines, bucking back, trying to shift his hand to the right stop, and the brunet chuckles, teeth scraping the back of his neck, his slowing to a tedious, slow grind. The blond practically sobs, slamming his fist against the concrete wall, hands itching to do the deed themselves.

“So impatient, and after all our time apart, you speak to me like that? Naughty” Gwil laughed, finishing with a harsh drive of his hips that has Ben’s knees giving out a moment, nearly sending himself to the ground. Gwil pitying the poor, shaking blond after that, wrapping a hand around his cock and fucked into him with absolute abandon, hand pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Gwil- Gwil, I-I won’t la”

The older man presses his lips to the shell of Ben’s ear “shhh, c’mon love, come for me, show me what you’ve been holding back, what you’ve been saving for me” he breaths, hand twisting and hips rolling, rubbing against the blond’s sweet spot almost perfectly, if he says so himself.

Ben comes with a cry, the sound sharp and loud in the small space, and Gwil moves the hand on Ben’s hip to clamp over his mouth, silencing all the subsequent sounds as the brunet fucks him through his orgasm. The younger man clenches around him, and now Gwil is the one struggling to stay silent, the tight, hot rim ripping his climax from him, the older man biting down on Ben’s clothed shoulder as his hips stutter and shudder, hand falling way out of rhythm before falling limp completely.

Ben let’s Gwil rest against him, even though his knees have turned stiff and shaky, and he’s sure he’s about to collapse. He feels more satisfied than he’s been in weeks, and the light fuzzy feeling filling his head is a welcomed change from all the over thinking and worrying.

When Gwil can finally move, he makes short work of all the mess with a scouring charm, and it’s the sight of the wand that has Ben frowning “couldn’t you have used a silencing charm? Then I could’ve been as loud as I wanted.”

Then Gwil is smirking as he turns Ben around, kissing the frowning male “because I wanted to see if you could do it” he looks so damn smug and Ben hates how he’s too sated to be annoyed at him.

“Whatever, I suppose we should get back to my dad’s office, if you think you can keep yourself off me…at least until I have to go back to the library tomorrow” Ben sighs, patting Gwil on the side of the face and pecking him on the mouth.

“Benjamin Hardy are you suggesting we make this a recurring activity”

“Yes I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop comments/feedback down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
